


Shadow

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Series: Forty Verses [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biracial Character, Character of Color, F/M, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Presumed Dead, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former member finally tracks the team down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

Silhouette stepped out of the shadows into the old New Warriors safe house, it was dark and still in the early hours of the morning.

Moving silently through the house, she found most of her friends. Vance and Angel, asleep in each others arms. Nova dozing in an easy chair in front of the television. Robbie thrashing about in a nightmare, she waited with him until he settled into a deeper sleep.  As she merged back into a pool of darkness, a small cat emerged from it's hiding place and jumped up next to him, watching her. Elvin snored on, oblivious in the other bed. Turning to leave, she saw a shadow duck away from the doorway, but she was the mistress of shadows. Sliding through the darkness, she caught the other shadow easily, hooking his legs out from under him.

A familiar face looked up at her from the floor where he crouched. "Sil?" his deep voice, "is that you?"

She realised she was still half in the shadow force and solidified. Speechless, Silhouette reached down to touch his face, to convince herself he _was_ alive. "Dwayne," she whispered shakily, tears forming. "How?"

He stood and wiped her face with the edge of his shirt. "Donyell."


End file.
